


Adularia

by eorumverba



Series: taetwins [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: The throbbing of the bass and the flashing lights were quickly becoming Taemin’s heartbeat, echoing through his whole body and making him start to move even before he gave himself permission. You need to loosen up, Kibum had said before they’d lost themself in the crowd, you need to learn how to have fun, it’s your birthday, for God’s sake, you can’t spend it trapped in your room all day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ace and Taemin aren't related

The throbbing of the bass and the flashing lights were quickly becoming Taemin’s heartbeat, echoing through his whole body and making him start to move even before he gave himself permission. _You need to loosen up,_ Kibum had said before they’d lost themself in the crowd, _you need to learn how to have fun, it’s your birthday, for God’s sake, you can’t spend it trapped in your room all day._

Taemin had protested that first of all, it wasn’t even his birthday, and second of all, he was planning on going to the dance studio? But Kibum had waved away Taemin’s complaints and gotten him all decked up - Taemin was now dressed in a loose tank top (almost see-through in certain lightings) and black jeans (too tight, with rips all the way up the back), and despite his protests, Kibum had put a faint gold dust around his eyes, saying it made him look like a fairy.

And while he supposed he did look good (because when did Kibum ever make someone look _bad?_ ) Taemin still would have rather been home. Kibum had dyed their hair back to black for the occasion and was now in jeans ripped beyond repair and a mesh tank top beneath a leather jacket - and Taemin would be lying if he said Kibum didn’t reek of sex appeal. But not even in a trashy or cheap or even desperate way, Kibum was just that: sexy.

So now, here he was, trying to be as small as possible in the dance floor, find Kibum as quickly as possible and go home. Of course, that wasn’t working (Taemin caught flashes of Kibum dancing every few minutes but when he started towards them, Kibum disappeared) and after a few drinks (not too heavy, just enough to dilute his stress), Taemin began to really dance, putting years of practice to use. He almost didn’t notice the stranger behind him, wouldn’t have at all except that the guy put firm hands on his hips and flushed their bodies close.

“Are you alone?” a quiet laugh by his ear, “never mind, it doesn’t matter if you aren’t. You’re mine now.” the possessive words and actions sent a thrill of something through Taemin’s whole system and he did a not-so-subtle body wave against the stranger’s body, biting his lip at how his grip tightened. And then he turned around and shuddered again, three parts arousal, one part shock.

He was looking at a carbon copy of himself; the same eyes, same nose, same full lips. The only difference was that the stranger’s wavy hair was black, and that he was a few inches taller. (Taemin would realize later that that was only because of his insoles) The stranger grinned at Taemin (and it was a grin that Taemin himself had never worn, something sexy, almost predatorial) and his thumbs rubbed small circles on his hipbones as he spoke in a low tone, “What’s your name?”

“Taemin,” at that, something changed in the stranger’s expression, but he quickly smoothed it over into that smirk, “and you?”

“I tell everyone to call me Ace, but _you_ can call me whatever you like. Though I’m pretty sure Ace is what you’ll be screaming later.”

Taemin hid a laugh behind his hand, ducked his head down so Ace couldn’t see his pleased blush. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Are you indulging me?” Ace returned, that smirk still flirting with his lips. Taemin really wanted to kiss it from his lips.

Before he could say anything though, Ace turned him around and rested his hands low on Taemin’s hips as he murmured low in Taemin’s ear, “You know how to dance, don’t you?”

_But not this kind of dancing,_ Taemin wanted to say, but he didn’t, just circled his hips back in the way he knew Ace wanted, couldn’t help shuddering when he felt slim hips grind back, felt what could only be the beginnings of what would be an impressive erection against his ass.

“Come over,” Ace mumbled into Taemin’s ear, lips brushing soft against the skin of his neck.

“I can’t, Kibum-” Taemin lost his breath as Ace sucked just next to his pulse point, lips still curled in a grin. When he finally pulled away, Taemin was practically boneless in his arms, chest heaving.

“Come over,” he said, more insistent, voice huskier. His hips pushed forward and a hand snuck around to tug Taemin even closer, “I want you.”

And then Ace stilled and pressed a grin to Taemin’s neck. “Never mind, I found someone I want to play with more.”

“What?” But all of the heat from Ace’s body had disappeared and Taemin sucked in greedy breaths as Ace gestured to a silver-haired man that was dancing alone. Taemin’s eyes immediately fell to his arms, tan and almost glistening with sweat. Taemin watched for a moment, enjoying the way his arm muscles rippled under his skin, then turned to Ace.

“I want him.”

Ace looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. “We can share him, then. You go to him first, and I’ll hook him in.”

It was something Taemin would never consider alone and that alone made him shudder; he stepped in Ace’s personal space and looped his arms around his neck, dodged away from Ace’s lips with a little laugh. “I’ll be going, then.”

Ace looked at his lips and Taemin licked then just for show before Ace spoke again. “And even if he says no, I’ll still have you.”

Taemin just nodded and slipped away.

Taemin placed himself where he knew the man would see him, let himself grind against a stranger and tipped his head back because he knew he had the man’s attention now, saw Ace just looking at him and even that made Taemin’s heartbeat speed up, made him part from his dance partner and turn to the man, flashing a coy smile and turning away when the man started towards him. It was a clear invitation and Taemin fought a groan when a strong hand gripped his arm, spinning him around.

“Hi,” he said, breathless, shivering because yes, this man had a firm grip and callused fingers and oh, the things he could do with those hands.

“I want you,” the man murmured, and Taemin giggled, pushing further into his space.

“What’s your name, I’m Taemin.”

“Jonghyun,” the man - no, Jonghyun - lost his breath as Taemin circled his hips into his, “gonna fuck you raw.”

“Please,” Taemin heard himself whimper when Jonghyun tightened his grip, “take me somewhere.”

Jonghyun grinned and reached down to rest his hands against Taemin’s ass and then then he _squeezed,_ and then there was a hand on his shoulder and it was Ace.

There was obvious shock on Jonghyun’s face and he released Taemin as if burned, mumbling out a quick apology before Ace’s scowl melted into a smirk. “I hope you’re apologizing for starting without me.” the words were light, and he was looking at Jonghyun, but Taemin shivered anyway.

“But aren’t you two…brothers or something?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ace fitted Taemin against him and rested his hands possessively on Taemin’s waist as his hips picked up a slow grind, “look at his lips, don’t you want them around your cock?” as he spoke, two of Ace’s fingers pushed inside Taemin’s mouth and Taemin sucked eagerly.

“Or would you want to suck him while I fuck you?”

Jonghyun and Taemin both shivered at that and Taemin tilted his head up and Ace complied easily, fucking Jonghyun with his eyes while he fucked Taemin’s mouth with his tongue.

“My place is free,” Ace suggested when he pulled away from Taemin, knowing Jonghyun’s eyes were on Taemin and Taemin alone. But why wouldn’t they be, when Taemin looked so wrecked by just one kiss?

“Take us there.”

What should’ve been a fifteen minute drive turned into nearly a eight affair with how fast they were speeding; Ace was sporting a full boner by the time they made it in the drive, just from watching Taemin kiss Jonghyun like he needed it, from watching Jonghyun pull Taemin into his lap and grind against him in short, hard strokes. And the _noises_ \- Taemin was so sensitive, and it was doing wonders for Ace’s libido.

They all crowded against the door in a heap, Jonghyun and Taemin still wrapped up in each other as Ace fumbled with the key. They spilled inside and immediately, Jonghyun had Taemin pressed against the wall, and when they pulled away for quick breaths, Ace could see kiss bitten and swollen, spit-shiny lips. He let them kiss for a moment longer before running his hands up Jonghyun’s back, curving one around his front to find his nipple and tease it to hardness as his other hand fell to the front of his too tight jeans.

“Taemin, on your knees,” Ace murmured, dirty and quiet and low, and Taemin didn’t even hesitate, fell to his knees and waited for Ace to pull his pants down before he nuzzled the bulge in Jonghyun’s boxers like he needed it.

“Suck it.” Taemin looked up at them and grinned, pulling out Jonghyun’s cock and swallowing it without hesitating. Ace held Jonghyun’s hips back, let Jonghyun swear and grab Ace’s arm in a vice like grip before tilting his head back for a kiss.

And Ace indulged him, keeping the strokes of his tongue calculated and smooth as he licked into Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun shivered in his arms and broke away, a hand shooting down to fist in Taemin’s hair, forcing Taemin to move in fast, short bursts.

“Is he good?”

“Fuck, he’s amazing,” Jonghyun tipped his head back with a breathy groan, “he was born for this. Wanna come all over his pretty face.”

Taemin pulled off with a sinful noise and shook his head, breaths heavy. “In my mouth, I want to taste you so _bad-_ ” as if unable to keep himself from Jonghyun’s cock, Taemin was immediately covering the head with kitten licks and sucks, looking up at them with pleading eyes. He was touching himself, Ace noticed, and frowned.

“Taemin, did I say you could touch yourself?” Taemin blinked up at him, pulling away from Jonghyun’s cock and biting his lips.

“I’m sorry, please - he just tastes so good and I-”

Ace cut Taemin off, staring down at him as he spoke to Jonghyun in a quiet voice. “I want you to fuck his mouth. Do whatever you want to him, and come down his throat.”

Taemin’s eyes lit up and Jonghyun grinned back at Ace before taking his cock in his hand and giving it a few slow strokes. “You want it in your mouth?” he asked Taemin, laughing a little at how eagerly Taemin nodded. Ace watched, pleased, as Jonghyun let the head of his cock slide against Taemin’s lips. Whenever Taemin opened his mouth, Jonghyun would pull away with a shake of his head. It took more than a few tries, but eventually Jonghyun was able to slide his cock against Taemin’s closed lips, even push inside, and Taemin wouldn’t suck. Although he clearly wanted to - his hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were tearing up as he stared at Jonghyun and Ace.

“Isn’t he pretty like this?” Jonghyun murmured, and Ace glanced away from the inviting skin of Jonghyun’s neck to Taemin, clearly eager, debauched already.

“I suppose,” Ace set his lips to Jonghyun’s neck and when Jonghyun went limp, Taemin gripped his cock and sank down all the way, eyes screwed shut as Jonghyun’s hips bucked.

“Shit, _Taemin_ -”

“Come for me,” Ace murmured against Jonghyun’s neck, “come so I can fuck you raw.”

That was what did it, made Jonghyun come hard down Taemin’s throat, and Taemin swallowed like he loved it - and he probably did.

Jonghyun slumped against Ace and Taemin stood on wobbly knees; Ace led them to his room and sat them on his bed before sitting on the side opposite them.

“Taemin, Jonghyun, I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to do it,” Jonghyun opened his mouth, a defiant light in his eye, but Ace cut him off, “it wasn’t a question, Jonghyun.”

Taemin nodded quickly, too eager. “I - can I touch myself now?”

“Did I say you could?” When Taemin flinched away, Ace reached out and ran a hand through Taemin’s messy hair, asking in a voice quiet enough that Jonghyun couldn’t hear, “you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Taemin leaned into the touch but Ace just pulled away, eyes cold again.

“Finger yourself.”

“Are you going to-”

“Jonghyun is going to fuck you, so stretch yourself for him. You saw how big he was,” Ace couldn’t help grinning as he made his voice sickly sweet, “and I’d hate for you to get hurt.” 

Taemin shuddered and brought his fingers to his lips and Ace shook his head. “Do it dry.”

And then Jonghyun settled next to Ace, maybe half an arm’s length away. “And start with two.”

Taemin took in a quick breath and his eyes widened, and Ace looked over at Jonghyun, approving. “You heard him, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but-” Taemin licked his lips, “that’s what I usually start with.”

Ace heard Jonghyun whisper a quick fuck, but he kept his features smooth as he answered, “Three, then.”

A plump lower lip was teased between Taemin’s teeth and he nodded, bringing three fingers to his hole and tracing the rim just because he knew they were watching. Jonghyun cursed again as Taemin’s fingers sunk in slow, a quiet moan falling from his lips as his other hand flew to his cock. At Ace’s pointedly cleared throat, Taemin - with difficulty - pulled his hand away.

“Is that enough?”

“It’s tight - but don’t think,” Taemin crooked his fingers and rolled his hips into his hand, “not enough, please-”

Ace had reached over to trace up the shaft of Jonghyun’s cock and watched in satisfaction as Jonghyun’s hips began to fuck into the circle of his fist. “Don’t come yet, you haven’t fucked him. Look how much he needs it, Jonghyun.” Jonghyun didn’t, instead pulled Ace up by his hair and gave him a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, sinful.

A broken whimper from behind them and Ace pulled away to see Taemin grinding down on four fingers; Ace moved over to him and pressed an experimental finger the rim of Taemin’s hole and let it sink in slow, relishing in the gasp it got him. When he began to push another finger in, Taemin reached out to grip the sheets, hissing out a quick, “Yellow, _yellow-_ ” and Ace complied, rubbing a gentle hand against Taemin’s inner thigh. 

When Taemin whispered a quick green, Ace turned to Jonghyun and moved away from Taemin. “Jonghyun, he’s all yours. Lube is in the drawer next to you.”

A quick, lopsided grin from kiss bruised lips and Jonghyun beckoned Taemin over, watching the younger crawl over to him with a sleazy grin. Taemin was focused only on the motion of Jonghyun’s hand slicking his dick up with lube.

“Hop on then, babe.”

Ace couldn’t see the expression on Taemin’s face, but he could only imagine the angelic grin on his face before Taemin dropped down on Jonghyun’s cock without hesitation. And only took a moment to adjust before circling his hips slowly before he twisted around to look at Ace, then down.

“Don’t you want-?”

“Jonghyun, flip him over. I want his mouth on my cock.”

Taemin shuddered and did a flawless body wave just then, grinding down on Jonghyun again before lifting himself off. Jonghyun shoved him down and Taemin immediately pushed his ass up, grinding back into the nothing as Jonghyun just watched, glancing back at Ace.

“Come on then.”

Ace grinned back at Jonghyun and situated himself in front of Taemin, dragging the head of his cock across those pouty lips before letting Taemin slide down with a groan. Another groan and Ace looked up to see Jonghyun sliding in, head tipped back. Their gazes met and Jonghyun parted his lips, breathing harsh, as his tongue darted out to play with his lower lip. He slowly slid a hand up Taemin’s back as his hips drove in slow, hard, and Taemin groaned around Ace’s cock, bobbing his head in earnest.

“Fuck, he looks so good like this,” Jonghyun said to him - or maybe to Taemin, Ace didn’t care - eying the curve of Taemin’s back as he tried to meet Jonghyun’s thrusts and the way he eagerly bobbed his head, heedless of all the sloppy noises he was making.

Ace glanced down at Taemin with hooded eyes, the way he eagerly bobbed and sucked and how being used like this was affecting him, “Born for this.” he agreed, when Taemin looked up at him with wide, hazed out eyes.

Ace pulled his cock from Taemin’s mouth and watched as Jonghyun took the opportunity to fuck into Taemin even harder, watched how Taemin collapsed with a series of touched out noises, watched Jonghyun still just long enough to make Taemin roll his hips back, and then Jonghyun reached down to palm the smooth skin of Taemin’s ass, and without warning, he wound back and delivered a sharp slap that made Taemin jerk forward with a hiss of pain that was covered by the next harsh slap. After the fifth, Jonghyun’s hand turned gentle, rubbing Taemin’s reddened skin while murmuring little words about how good Taemin was and how well he’d taken it.

Ace scoffed and pulled Taemin up, showing Jonghyun Taemin’s erection, angry red and leaking precome. “He liked it, don’t bother with that. Didn’t you, Taemin?”

Instead of answering, Taemin ground his hips into empty air, desperate for friction that wouldn’t come. “Need something inside of me, want something in my mouth, _please_ -”

“What do you want, be specific.”

“Jonghyun, please-” Taemin gasped in a harsh breath and shuddered when Jonghyun curled a possessive arm around his waist, “want you inside me _now_ -” another quick breath when Jonghyun pushed him down so he was on all fours and entered him again without preamble.

Taemin looked so wrecked now, mouth falling open to let out moans and pleas and whimpers - Ace tilted his head up and Taemin obediently took in his cock again. Through his hair, Ace looked up at Jonghyun, at his sweat-slicked skin, at the muscles shifting under his skin with each hard thrust. Jonghyun caught his gaze and Ace let his eyes linger on those kiss-bruised lips and Jonghyun leaned in for a kiss that was more a clash of teeth and tongue than anything else. Jonghyun let out a low noise against Ace’s neck and Ace knew he had just come, pulled back to watch him slip out of Taemin, palming the red swell of his ass before leaning down and sucking at Taemin’s hole, eyes on Ace. Taemin’s whole body jerked and he yelped, rolling his hips back into Jonghyun’s face and forgetting to suck. It only took Jonghyun sucking on his rim before pushing his tongue inside for Taemin to come undone, and when Taemin jerked forward, he choked on Ace’s cock and the sudden tightness made Ace come as well, and he let Taemin slump down on the bed before joining him.

Making sure Jonghyun was watching, Ace tilted Taemin’s head up and said, “Did you swallow?”

Taemin nodded and Ace grinned, “I want to taste myself.” and without another word, Taemin’s lips were against Ace’s and Ace was licking his way into Taemin’s mouth, and he could still taste himself on Taemin’s tongue. Taemin was in his lap in moments, lightly rocking down on Ace’s thigh and Ace could still feel the slick of Jonghyun’s come against his skin.

When Ace ducked his head into Taemin’s neck, he glanced over at Jonghyun and saw him stroking himself, eyes on them.

“Taemin, Jonghyun has another problem, shouldn’t we help him?”

Taemin got what Ace was hinting at and grinned, sliding off of Ace’s lap and over to Jonghyun, grinning up at him and pressing a kiss to his cock. “Hello again.”

Ace slid over next to him and licked a long stripe up the underside and Jonghyun groaned, watching breathlessly as Ace met Taemin at the head. They shared a sinful kiss around it and only broke it when Jonghyun tangled a hand in Ace’s hair and forced him down.

And that was how Jonghyun came, with Taemin sucking eagerly and Ace licking at everything Taemin couldn’t reach. Most of it landed on Taemin’s lips and cheeks and Ace ran a finger across his skin and pushed it into Taemin’s mouth, let Taemin suck his finger clean and then turned to Jonghyun, grinning.

“Well?”

“Done,” Jonghyun gave him a lopsided grin in response and held out his arms for both of them, “completely done.”

Taemin obediently curled up under Jonghyun’s arm and Ace followed, leaning around Jonghyun to press a quick kiss to Taemin’s lips. As soon as they broke apart, Jonghyun turned to Taemin and kissed him breathless, then turned right to Ace and pressed his lopsided smirk to Ace’s lips.

“Fun?” Ace’s answer was a sleepy assent from Taemin and Jonghyun offering to host the next time.

(When Taemin was sure Jonghyun was asleep, he eased himself out of the strong curve of his arm and frowned over at Ace. “You _cheated_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Taemin.”

“This was _my_ week, you know that.”

“You still got fucked, didn’t you?”

Taemin huffed and flopped back down so his back was to Ace, “I get the next two weeks then, okay?”

“Okay, babe.”)


End file.
